<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucile's reylo microfics by L_Ies_Ile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381491">Lucile's reylo microfics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile'>L_Ies_Ile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Bully, F/M, Fluff, Lost in snow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Snow Storm, Star Wars AU - Modern Reylo, Sweet, almost froze to death, body humiliation, reylo au, school bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my microfics based on suggestions from the amazing @reylomicrofics twitter account. It's a way for me to save them if I ever loose the thread on my twitter.</p><p>I dedicate these stories to you three, thank you so much for your time and your account !!</p><p>The principle: one word, its definition and you must write a story in a tweet or a little more. A real exercise in telling the story you want in 240 characters!</p><p>I plan to write some stories longer, they are marked with an 💫 (but I need some time 🤣)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylomicrofics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cobalt 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts">Lubamoon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts">bobaheadshark</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reywritethestar/gifts">reywritethestar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The pic of each chapter are those of the @reylomicrofics account !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey attends the opening of a painting exhibition with her friends.</p><p>A painting by the famous artist Kylo Ren captures the public's attention: a beautiful portrait of a woman painted entirely in cobalt blue.</p><p>Shocked, Rey realizes the portrait represents her.</p><p>The portrait is so similar that it looks like a photo. Some guests notice the resemblance and hasten around her, hoping to have some anecdotes.</p><p>"Kylo you absolutely must introduce your muse to us!" someone exclaims. Rey turns around and faces Kylo Ren.</p><p>She gasps in surprise.</p><p>She knows this man. At least knew him.</p><p>Long ago.</p><p>10 years ago.</p><p>When they were teenagers.</p><p>He was called otherwise at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Autumn in New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's autumn in New York That brings the promise of new love"</p><p>That's where start a strange communciation between them. The song was going through the wall between their two apartments. Ben had closed his eyes and listened to the melancholy music.</p><p>He could almost imagine dancing a slow with his adorable neighbor Rey, whom he had been in love with since day one, since she had moved in and whom he dared not approach. Such a radiant person wouldn't want to do anything with a dark like him.</p><p>It was then that he had the idea to put on some music too. To express his feelings.</p><p>"I've got you under my skin" with Sinatra.</p><p>This is how it all began.</p><p> </p><p>Three years later, his "I think I'm gonna marry you" of Bruno Mars was answered with an " I really wanna say I do" from Katy Perry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey finds her old class promo album. High school nostalgia fills her.</p><p>Her gaze is caught by a tall, dark young man with broad shoulders in the back row. She had a crush on that guy but never had the courage to approach him even at the prom. He was the darling of the school, the star player of the team.</p><p>She wonders where Ben Solo is today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Molten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands play with his hair, her fingers run through the immensity of his chest trying to do the topography of his body.</p><p>She feels molten under his gaze. Amber eyes like whiskey illuminated with golden sparkles and darkened with desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"I'll meet you in this world or in the next. I promise Ben! Our bond won't go out" Rey swore as she hugged his sweater, face streaming with tears.</p><p>In the distance she swore she heard him whisper in the wind: "Always"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Mockery was everywhere in highschool.</p><p>"Look at him! He's like Dumbo !</p><p>"It's an elf!"</p><p>Ben struggled not to collapse in tears in the middle of the lockers.</p><p>He suddenly saw Rey, the most popular girl, come up to him, put her hands around his neck and kiss his ears, cooing: "I like this ears!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ben was walking harder and harder, snow flurries freezing him from head to toe. He eventually collapsed to his knees.</p><p>"This is it. This is how I die," he thought as he got more and more sleepy. He suddenly saw a white figure appear in the blizzard which leaned towards him.</p><p>It was a woman; Absolutely breathtaking. Fairy-like. He was sure he was dying now.</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked at the end of his strength</p><p>"I am the ice queen and I was waiting for you Ben"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Scarf 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They were together and then one day one more arguments and Ben was gone.</p><p>Rey had started to knit a scarf for him. She will continue to knit it, hoping he will return someday.</p><p>The balls of different colors follow one another thus creating a colorful scarf.</p><p>She has lost the count of the balls she used. She stopped measuring the scarf.</p><p> </p><p>One Christmas Eve the doorbell rings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wrapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>His colleague Rey was in front of him, eyes shining, wrapping paper in hand.</p><p>"Thanks Ben"</p><p>"I-- I don't know what you're talking about Rey, it's Secret Sant--"</p><p>"Ben, you forgot the receipt inside, it's in your name"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jingle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Christmas Eve. Everything was perfect. It had been a good thing to bring family and friends together. The atmosphere was warm thanks to Lando and Poe who competed in humor. Ben and Rey exchanged a look then and Rey nodded her agreement</p><p>Ben jingled his glass to get silence. "I have an announcement to make" All eyes turned to him. Rose who suspected something, tried to suppress her smile. Ben drew Rey against him: "We are going to get married !"</p><p>There was a silence then an eruption of joy and hurray.</p><p>« Merry Christmas Ben » Rey whispered.</p><p>"For this one and for all those to come"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slightly 🔞 🤭</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ben was in front of his bed, his arms crossed, looking at Rey in red lingerie, suggestively resting on the quilt.</p><p>"So where's my gift? You said it was in the bedroom"</p><p>Rey spread her legs slightly: "You want to unwrap me?"</p><p>He didn't have to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ben was nailed in front of the tree, looking with wild eyes at Rey</p><p>"Don't tell me you gather everyone for the eve?"</p><p>*dring dring*</p><p>"My parents ?"</p><p>"Mhhmhh"</p><p>"Uncle Chewie and Lando ?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Rosie and Hux ?"</p><p>"Maybe"</p><p>"Poe, Finn, Kaydel and Phas ???"</p><p>"Merry Christmas my love"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey strolled the streets of Naboo. It had been three years since Ben had been gone and she was starting to lose hope. Nothing she had tried had worked. Maybe it was time to give up.</p><p>A lantern-dropping festival was held after dark.</p><p>She followed the people out onto the water and watched them throw their lanterns into the night. Fascinated by the many lights, she didn't see the man in front of her and bumped into him.</p><p>A man with muscular torso.</p><p>With silky brown curls.</p><p>With amber eyes.</p><p>Whose large hands held two lanterns.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart, I promised you that I would always be with you "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ben was trying to make sure his voice didn't waver:</p><p>"Rey for three years, you fill me with happiness. If I'm here today it's thanks to you. You got me out of my loneliness. You accompanied me in therapy, you taught me to manage my anger.</p><p>You are a ray of sunshine in my life, an inexhaustible source of joy.</p><p>For the first time in my life I have a reason to be grateful. Grateful to have crossed your path. You are the love of my life.</p><p>Rey will you marry me? "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was craving for a touch, an outstretched hand, for a breath, for a look.</p><p>She would have given anything to no longer be this lonely being in this big city, with no hope of ever being loved.</p><p> </p><p>Ben saw her every day on the other side of the rail on her way to work, always sad.</p><p> </p><p>One day, on impulse, he wrote on a sheet of paper and stuck it to the window of the train.</p><p>He patted it until she lifted her head.</p><p>He smiled at her, waved his hand and pointed to the paper: "Hey, you look sad every day but know you're not alone" and a phone number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>All of their awakenings are alike and they're perfectly ok with that.</p><p>Tenderly embraced, Ben spooning against her with his head in her hair.</p><p>Sweet warmth.</p><p>Lips that brush the back of the neck in a "hello you".</p><p>Tender kisses before starting the day.</p><p> </p><p>So that's what happiness look like. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chirp 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Everyday he saw a beautiful canary perched on a branch in front of his window chirping happily.</p><p>Every day whatever the weather the little bird was here;</p><p>Ben got into the habit of feeding him and the bird occasionally landed on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>One day the bird didn't come.</p><p>Ben watched for hours, worried the bird was injured or worse.</p><p> </p><p>He finally heard a faint sound in the grass.</p><p>The little bird was on the ground, the wing injured.</p><p> </p><p>Ben settled the bird in his living room and began to heal him.</p><p>Days passed, the bird was doing better.</p><p>Ben decided one night it was time to release the bird in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the one morning there was no more bird.</p><p> </p><p>Instead slept a beautiful young woman.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Allergic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you always so grumpy Ben?"</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes you are, you're allergic to fun and happiness"</p><p>"Not true!"</p><p>"Ben, your concept of fun is reading 25 research articles at once"</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with that!"</p><p>"EXCEPT when you're doing it during your own birthday party !"</p><p> </p><p>Ben dares not tell Rey that the only thing that brightens up his really calm days are the moments he spends with her, his best friend, who tries by all means to make him smile.</p><p>She's his anchor, always so kind, funny and whose smile was his sunshine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Deluge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The sky is the image of the situation: a deluge of rain.</p><p>He looks at her out the window, her hands full with her things.</p><p>He knows that if he lets her go now it will be over forever.</p><p>So he runs after her in the rain.</p><p>Begging her to forgive him, to give him another chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Thriving 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eventually having her revenge on him is really what makes her thrive.</p><p>Every time her business wins over his she feels stronger.</p><p>With each million gained, she feels herself growing.</p><p>Until the day when the destruction of his business is at hand and she meets him in a room for the signing of documents confirming his ruin.</p><p>It's the first time she has seen him in person since their divorce 6 years earlier when he left one day without saying a word, leaving the signed divorce papers on the table.</p><p>Anger had been her motivation.</p><p>But seeing him in person make ker wonder,  she wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>What if she was wrong?</p><p> </p><p>What if in fact she had never stopped loving him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sprig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Two short stories for the same prompt 😊 :</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">When they catch them both with sprigs of straw in their hair, they blush like tomatoes and make up a story of straw bale to bring in before the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">No one is fooled, but no one say a word avout it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">When Rey and Ben announce their engagement a few months later, thinking they'll surprise everyone with their secret, everyone plays along but they all know since the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Ben has his eyes riveted on the graceful white vision that is walking down the aisle on Finn's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Moved to tears, he lifts the veil and gazes at the perfect hazelnut curls holding sprigs of myrtle, the eyes as shining as his, the adorable freckles and her perfect smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>In a few minutes they will be husband and wife.</p><p>He can't wait to spend his life by Rey's side, his little wife twirling in the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Caterpillar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>
        
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He had been surprised to learn that he could not order caterpillars by mail. BUT their next stage of development was available!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>So they arrived in the form of chrysalises that Ben carefully hung on branches in a corner of their small greenhouse.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Every day for two weeks he took great care of them, monitoring their progress.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>He filmed the appearance of the first wing tips, watched them dry their wings in the sun.</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the time spent was well worth it when he saw Rey's smile and her tears of joy as he lifted his hands from her eyes and she found herself among the dozen blue Morpho butterflies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ramble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"I know we haven't known each other for long and it sounds weird but not so much you know what I mean? I promise I'm not weird, oh gosh I'm sure you must take me for a creep now but I'm fine it's just it make sense you and me and--</p><p>"Rey" Ben stops her ramble, smiling</p><p>"Just say what you have to say"</p><p>"<em>Will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me?</em>" Rey declared without taking a breath.</p><p>Ben was grinning from ear to ear</p><p>"I'd love to sweetheart"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Breeze 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Rey frowned under the sheets, she felt a breeze on her cheek but it wasn't possible: it was the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Annoyed, she finally opened her eyes and noticed with surprise that her window was open, the curtains flapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">"I was sure I closed it though" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">She didn't see in the night, the great shadow perched in a tree whose red eyes hungry with desire followed her every movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc"> Kylo had learned patience in 500 years of existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Y2IQFc">Sooner or later she would be his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Pastel 💫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>If he were not in this situation he would have found the decoration magnificent like everyone else: flowers in delicious pastel colors arranged in large bouquet and in an arch all over the place.</p><p>But here he is, accumulating its failures and eternal regrets.</p><p> </p><p>"If anyone objects to Rey and Poe's union, speak up now or shut up forever."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well ... If he's doomed to be damned, you might as well do it properly and completely right ?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben stood up</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>